Beautiful Sinner
by Invisible Pheebs
Summary: Greta's blue eyes had widened and her heart beat hadn't gone back to normal, "You found out what UNI i went to! Jesus Grant, you know that borders on Edward Cullen level stalker, right?" and the older boy had nothing to respond with for a while except that lose, lazy smile which made angels cry. He enjoyed seeing her flustered. "You never answer your cell"
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud and fast just like Greta wanted it to be. The heavy baseline thudded through her tiny figure, lost in the mass of dancing people who wanted to escape. Just like her. As a person who wanted to maintain that deception of dignity, Greta tried her hardest not to join in the gyrating and moaning movements of the people around her. It was hard, though, for as she was still a very small girl at five foot two, she almost seemed to be as invisible as ever and easily a head smaller than most of the other people in the club. She'd been needing a break from… nothingness. Roy had gone out again tonight, leaving her alone in her solitary apartment. For the most part, Greta had no idea why she kept Roy around. His vivid ginger curls and entrancing freckles seemed to be his only good qualities. Well, and his charming personality which bordered on crude whilst keeping a certain air of flattery about it. He made her feel special, even if he made _everyone _feel special. Greta knew she wasn't important to him, but she just couldn't let go.

She'd never been very good at letting go, or being let go of. Her friends joked that if Roy ever dumped her, she'd probably just dissolve into tears and eat ice cream until she became hideously overweight, then power down to the gym, meet a new guy, and start the cycle all over again. Then Greta would always try and play it off, because how could Roy dump her, when they weren't even together? They just slept with each other… sometimes, and he hit on her constantly. Roy was one of two guys she'd ever been with, the only person who saw her as attractive (or so it seemed) and that… well, it wasn't exactly a fairy tale relationship. So that's why Greta was here tonight, maybe she'd find someone else to get her blood pumping. Someone else who sent the electricity tingling across her skin and made her feel alive again. But that was hard, when the entire crowd around her seemed to be caught up in the mindless movements that only just passed for dancing and she stood alone in her alertness.

She wished, so hard, that she could just _let go. _That she could just forget how gross and wrong it all looked and joined in. Her clothes left little to the imagination - though there was little to imagine. Her figure had never grown into any kind of womanly shapes. As flat chested as a teenage boy, as she always had been, Greta could get away with not wearing a bra and her loose t shirt floated around her torso, sticking to her in places from the sweat. Her short shorts couldn't ride any further up her thighs and ballet flats were threatening to come undone. She looked like she had stolen Black Canary's fishnets, but Greta didn't care. She thought she looked good. It seemed as ever, no one else agreed with her.

So she pushed through the crowd, sliding between the other mindless bodies and tried to ignore all the sweat and the stench of alcohol around her. Sliding down onto a stool at the bar, her face pulled into a look of disgust as she realized that the counter was sticky. She sighed softly, noise lost to the pounding drums of the crowd. She didn't even _like _this kind of music. "HEY! Hey! Can I get a diet coke, please?" she yelled to the bartender, who had learnt by now that to save his voice, nodding was a better option. He was speedy, her drink arrived in front of her with a slightly childish bendy straw and Greta had paid him all in the space of a about three minutes. She sat there enjoying her drink, even though the ebbing heat of the club had turned it lukewarm, right up until a stranger had pressed themselves - himself, by the feeling of his abs and flat chest against her back - and whispered in her ear with a voice that was seductive like honey.

"You look like you could use some fun"

And in response to that, Greta froze. Every muscle in her body went rigid and she felt a bolt of lighting hit through her chest and she could have sworn she had died right there. Her blue eyes, heavily rimmed in black, didn't want to look up just in case her suspicions were right. But she knew she had to, and so tentatively, her gaze travelled up as the man had moved next to her, grinning ear to ear, light stubble stretched over his skin to try and age his baby face. Loose curls sat upon his skull and for a moment he looked confused as to why she was so afraid. Then, he just looked hurt, as Greta's hand was raised to punch him in the stomach.

"What the **fuck, **Iggie?!"

"Woah what…? _Sea Monkey?" _Iggie stared at Greta incredulously, for a moment assessing her as if she were someone new. It had been years since they had last seen each other, Greta had only been about four foot eight and the mass of blonde waves on her head were more frizzy than fancy. When they had last seen each other, they had been kids. Well, she had been sixteen and he nineteen. Iggie was a nickname blessed unto Grant when he had first started teasing Greta about her height. Back then, she'd given him a similar kind of punch to the gut. "What are you doing here?" the older boy suddenly demanded, eyes glaring around the club to see if she had come here alone. Greta stood up, pushing the drink back closer to the bar and she wanted to get out, get some air.

"I'm here alone, you can calm your tits Iggie" She said, beginning to push through the crowd, in an attempt to get to the door. But it was futile, and really she knew it was. His strong hands had gripped around her forearm, holding her in place and even pulling her back with a firm but not painful tug. Greta's blue eyes blazed with a strange kind of fire, as if she couldn't believe what he was trying. She wanted to try and punch him again, but the little blonde knew that'd probably get her arrested. She may have been looking for a rush, but a jail cell was not what she had in mind.

"Why so anxious to leave, ey?" he asked, quirking his face into one of those charming smirks that crinkled his eyes in that devious but cheeky manner. Greta didn't trust him for a moment, and she shouldn't have done because she knew what he was like. Grant was a flirt, he was like an older version of Roy. No, he was worse than Roy. At least Roy had the right sense to know when a relationship was monogamous. When Greta had briefly dated Grant when they were younger, he had built her up so high - made her think that she was really worth something, made her think that she didn't even need her _friends _and then BAM. The first instance he got, she had caught Grant fucking Karen. Of course he was going to have fucked her, Greta then reminded herself repeatedly ever since. _She had nice boobs. _Looking down at her own chest again quickly and briefly, she was still as flat as a little boy.

"Because suddenly, the air around me has become intoxicated with an asshole" she spat back, yanking her arm away from him and he followed her noiselessly. Like an animal following their prey, he followed her through the crowd of unsuspecting people. Grant tried to ignore the endless hands tugging on his shirt and trying to pull him closer. It didn't matter how many people in this club wanted him tonight, he only wanted Greta. How ironic. He'd always been so hung up on her - the first person to almost understand that he wasn't broken or damaged, just because he was different. The first person to actually care about him; and he dropkicked her heart to the gutter, and now he realized that Greta had never really managed to pick herself back up. Karen had just been a meaningless fuck. She was never worth throwing away Greta. But it had happened and even though it was five years ago now, it seemed that his little Sea Monkey hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

"Aww come on, you don't mean that" he tried to persuade her, spreading a hand out towards her face but her hand smacked him away, before sending a harsh shrug into his torso and sending him stumbling backwards. Greta always had been stronger than her tiny frame let on. She packed a hell of a punch and Grant had watched her take down men twice her size without even breaking a sweat. Grant stumbled back, before wrenching himself free of a handsy girl who just didn't want to let go of his shirt. He didn't want just _anyone _he wanted her. But by the time he freed himself again Greta was out the door and half way down the street. Her ballet flats, slipping against the pavement and arms hugging themselves tight to her body in what seemed like both self comfort and protection from the slight chill that came from exiting the boiling club. It was June, and though the air wasn't cold - more like a humid warm - it was considerable colder than the club. Grant jogged after her. "Come - _on! _Wait up!"

Suddenly, she turned around, and hands were thrust to her sides, curled into furious fists. His blue eyes matched her green ones, and that almost hellish fire that blazed in them made him want to recoil. His body tingled in ways that he didn't quite understand and Grant began to feel almost… anxious, of what she could do to him. "_Why?" _she demanded suddenly, voice ringing with emotion. It was almost pitiful, the way she let her heart show so easily. Then again, Grant could envy her. He was never honest with how he felt - always dancing around the truth. "Why, Grant? So you can hit on me and make me feel special again? So you can try and kid me into thinking that I'm really worth something?" she laughed once, cold and bitter. "No, I'm not falling for that one again Grant. Go find some other sucker" and then Greta turned away again, almost stomping away from him in those ballet flats.

She never ever gave Grant time to explain himself, explain the past. But that didn't deter him, Grant strided after her - he was over a foot taller than Greta and had no trouble catching up. The taller boy ignored all the curse words Greta yelled at him, and just held her in front of him, his large hands wrapped firmly around her forearms and was going to make sure that he didn't let go. He wouldn't let her go. "Greta, _listen to me_ for a second, yeah? Just… hear me out" Greta struggled against him, trying to pull herself back but instead he just held tighter. Grant hated using his true strength against Greta, but he just couldn't let her go again so quickly.

"Why, Grant?! So you can tell me I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, before you go and screw some other blonde?" she cried out, biting on her lip and trying to ignore the distinct stinging of tears behind her eyes get the better of her.

"Look, Greta, _please, _I'm sorry." he began, lifting a hand from her arm to tenderly tuck some hair out of the way and behind her ear. "Please hear me out, I know you have every right to just walk off… but please, let me make it up to you" he was almost pleading now. Greta's mouth opened, and her expression almost looked as if she was going to shoot him down and storm off now that her hand was free, but the tiny phone in the pockets of her shorts vibrated loudly and suddenly her attention was snapped down to it. Greta reached to get it, but Grant was faster. His nimble fingers delved into the pocket and even though she jumped back from him in shock, the damage was done. It took no skill or thinking to break Greta's password, and soon Grant's eyes thinned and the blue hues turned icy as he read the message.

HEY BABE, CASSIE HAD 2 CANCEL, MEET YOU HOME? R X

Grant's expression had hardened and Greta almost looked fearful of what he would do. It took all the willpower he had to not just crush her stupid iphone then and there. Instead, he thrust the phone back into her chest and almost barked his question. "Who's R?" he demanded, cursing himself that he hadn't considered the possibility that Greta wouldn't be single. Of course she wouldn't, Grant chided himself, she was too lovely. But then again, what kind of boyfriend met up with another girl? Wasn't it obvious? The kind of boyfriend that Grant was, the player. He inwardly sighed, and his face softened for a moment. Greta deserved better than this, better than them.

" 'R' is Roy, the ginger guy from the year below you?" she explained quietly, before slipping her phone back into her pocket and going to walk off. Greta's thoughts screamed obscenities at her as she stopped again because Grant had called out to her. "He's not my boyfriend," she added, running a hand through the frizz of her hair.

"Then why're you going to him?"

"Because I like him" She explained softly, the weight carried in her voice as if she _knew how stupid she sounded. Because it was crazy. Roy didn't care about her, he just used her part time job at the chemist to get painkillers. Grant looked at her with another face that vaguely resembled pity. _

"_Roy doesn't know what he's got" he told her softly, down casting his eyes to the floor and trying to ignore the sting of Greta's parting words._

"_By that logic, neither did you"_


	2. Chapter 2

Greta had slammed the door when the walked back into her apartment later that evening - and it _was _her apartment too, it was her name on the lease and everyone damn well knew that Roy barely contributed anything to the rent. He seemed to just flirt from bed to bed - and Greta was fairly certain that he had a daughter kicking around somewhere too. So when her blue eyes focused on that crop of flame like hair she had know that she'd hand enough. Just for tonight, anyway.

"Hey babe, sorry 'bout that, but I figured that you were the one I wanted to see tonight"

"Shut up Roy. I don't need your bullshit. You _told _me that Cassie had to cancel, remember?" Greta snapped, kneeling down to untie her shoes and venom dripped from her tone. Her heart hammered in her ears and she wanted to scream at the universe. Or at least get a huge ass tub of ice cream and eat away most of her feelings. Maybe she'd call in sick to her uni classes, this was probably her first day off-

"I'm Sorry babe, what?" Roy interrupted her thoughts and Greta stood up, that fierce ice of her irises glaring daggers into his cheeky, though quickly becoming fearful face.

"You heard me, Harper. Shut the fuck up, or get out. I don't want you around tonight" She expanded, speaking furiously slowly like he was an idiot. But the red headed man before her still didn't budge,

"D'aww babe, you know anything you can do, I can do _bett-_OWWWW!" he purred his words, before Greta's fingers found themselves at the top of his ear, pinching down hard on the thin cartilage and disabling all kinds of rational thought other than "Ow that fucking hurts" Greta held this up, tugging slightly to get him off the couch. Roy slid off and whimpered for mercy as she let go briefly to give him a chance to form some kind of sentence - an apology would have been nice.

"Ow Owwwww! You crazy bitch! Fine, I'll go! I'll go!" Roy rubbed at the side of his head, wincing as he grabbed his shoes and half ran out of the door Greta had slammed not five minutes prior. Watching him go, in the midst of her anger Greta felt a slight moment of pride. _Take that stupid friends, I can ditch a boy. _Not that this ditching would probably last long. Greta knew she'd be feeling crappy tomorrow probably - even later tonight - and Roy would most definitely be the first person she'd cry down the phone to. But for now, she'd hold onto that moment of pride. She'd need it for reference as Greta moved into the kitchen.

But she didn't even get to open the freezer door for the ice cream before she smacked her forehead against the cool fridge door.

"By that logic, neither did you" she groaned into the white plastic. Her mind had been replaying those moments, those moments when life had really sparked through her again and then the single moment where she pushed him away again. It was stupid, Greta condemned herself to this misery because she _knew _that Grant was bad for her. He'd only ever end up hurting people. Not to mention his dad absolutely hated her guts. She'd had a few bad experiences with a tazer and Slade Wilson to know that sometimes the only one eyed dude was more deadly than he let on.

"_**By that logic, neither did you!?" **_she called out again, louder now. Almost shouting against the fridge as she sunk down to the floor. Knees bent up and palms resting on the clammy green floor tiles. Her breathe hung heavy in the air and suddenly that feeling of intense heat flushed over her. How could she have been so stupid?! To push him away like that? Greta groaned into her knees and she was too lazy to get up and open a window. It probably wouldn't have done anything anyway, the air all around the apartment and her was still. She'd have better luck cooling down if she grabbed that bag of ice from the fridge. But then that would be a waste of ice.

Urgh, Greta hated decisions.

Tonight had started so well, kinda.

Grant had to go and fuck it up with his flirty, fan-fucking-tasticly amazing smile.

No, Greta fucked it up.

She did the right thing. She did the right thing.

Did she?

The blonde smushed her head against the freezer again, trying to bite back the tears as white teeth pieced her lip. Greta just tried to keep repeating five words in her head. _I did the right thing._ It was like a mantra. _I did the right thing. _Maybe she if she kept saying it enough in her thoughts she'd begin to believe it. _I did the right thing. _Not that this technique had ever really worked before. _I did the right thing. _Greta never believed a word she said, not when it came to herself. _I did the right thing. _That was why she was so heavily dependent on other people to just reinstall what she already thought. _I did the right thing. _That was why she fell so hard when Grant took her heart and tore it up. _I did the right thing. _She needed him. _I need him._

Greta sighed and lifted herself up from the floor. It wasn't helping to just mope around her apartment for the next few days switching from infuriating rage to then floppy sadness. Greta needed to man (woman?) up. It didn't matter if he had hurt her, it was years ago. Yes, it hurt. It was bound to hurt. But time heals all wounds and getting a good nights sleep was a good way to pass time. Then afterwards, putting on makeup and acting like she owned the fucking world would get her to feel better about herself. She could do this. She could get up, go out and look amazing. She might even find someone new to play with her affections. The quiet boy, Tim, was another original crush Greta had harboured from long ago. But it wasn't as if she was still in love with him slightly or anything. Who cared, it wasn't like she even needed anyone.

_I need him. _

* * *

**Hey everyone! Author here! **

**Sorry to add this little snippet on the end, but in reply to that review (and thank you, for reviewing) i have a few answers! This fic is basically to amuse myself with my own little pipeship, but all the characters originate from the DC universe and then plugged into my AU. The list so far is as follows:**

**Greta = Greta Hayes (the Secret, Young Justice)**

**Roy = Roy Harper (Speed/Arsenal/Red Arrow, lots of things)**

**Grant = Grant Wilson (Ravager mark I, more recently the Deathstroke comics)**

**Tim = Tim Drake (Robin III/Red Robin, lots of things)**

**I think at this moment other characters mentioned (Cassie/Karen/etc) will be open to interpretation! But thank you for the reviews and i hope you like it!  
**

**-Invisible Pheebs**


	3. Chapter 3

Most days, Greta didn't bother with any make up. After her first day at university, she had realised that no one would, could, ever look her way and so not bothering seemed almost natural. She'd watched the pretty, popular girls lather themselves with make up, pull themselves into tight dresses and skirts, shave their legs until they only had one layer of skin and it worked for them. It worked for them. It worked for them because they also held the confidence to chase after the boys. Cissie had always been one of the confident ones, even though she'd never had to flaunt herself to get attention. Then again, some of the boys, like Kon, had never truly cared for what boys looked like, just as long as they were girls. It amazed Greta, really, how many guys she seemed to know, that were only interested in one thing and some of them couldn't even _really _take no for an answer. Grant seemed to be able to respect a girl when she wasn't interested. Some times, Greta used to wonder if that was the only good thing to him and well... then she remembered how sweet he could be. How he could make her feel so special, like she was the only one who he'd ever been truly honest with...

...and then Greta remembered all the bad things.

And mostly (this was the part that hurt her the most) she didn't care that he hurt her. That he was a good for nothing, lying, cheating scum bag who didn't approve of her friends and who wasn't approved by her friends. They all warned her, always, that he was just going to hurt her and they were right. But Greta wasn't going to think about Grant Wilson today. Nope. She wasn't going to wonder how he'd gotten her new number. Or that he was still somewhat, possibly, just _maybe _in love with her. Because it was all bullshit. Grant could never have come out with something so heartfelt. He was never honest with how he felt about anyone and Greta had just learnt to live with that when they were kids. But she was a woman now (despite not looking too much like one with her flat chest) and didn't have to put up with false promises and empty words from a guy who'd never truly be hers. Not when there was so many other lovely, beautiful women out there.

No, no Greta wasn't going to think about him. Not as she delicately layered the eye liner over her lids, crimped her eyelashes to curl upwards or paint her lips with a feminine, glossy rose-pink. She wasn't going to think of him as she pulled on that light floaty dress and the tan jacket over the top. She wasn't going to think of him, as she pulled her hair into a somewhat effortlessly messy bun. She wasn't going to think of him as she messed up the first time and the second. Greta was going focus on school things, like her coursework. Like the fact she had to work with someone for her final piece and she hoped to god that it wasn't one of the 'villain' gang. Like Eddie. God Eddie was such a know it all it hurt to be in his presence most of the time. Greta was going to think of other things, as she pulled hunted under her bed for some shoes. Like her Brother Billy, and the stupid Gang he'd joined a long long time ago. He went by "Harm" now, and had to almost kill her to get such an esteemed role in the gang. Not that, she'd met any other members other than Buzz, and he... well. Greta had sworn to herself that she'd kill him if she ever saw him again.

Greta was going to think about Roy, as she opened the door and saw him standing there. Three love bites, a burn mark, ruffled messy hair, crumpled clothes, the aura of triumph and a shit eating grin on his face. "I went to see Kori." He stated. Kori was everything that Greta wasn't: busty, tall, tanned, confident and beautiful. She had even been offered modelling jobs before. She had taken a few of them, and Greta knew she belonged on high fashion as well as 'lads mags'. Grant didn't like her, he always said that she 'ruined his life' in some way or another and Greta had never pressed him for any more of an answer than that. But Greta wasn't going to think about Grant. So all she could muster in a reply was;

"Oh" And Roy grinned harder, a cheeky almost challenging look in his mischievous green eyes giving her a look to say "See, I don't need you" and it hurt a little. Because Greta was reminded how unneccessary she was in his life and that made her want to cling to him a bit more. Roy knew how to play her like she was a bad hand of cards.

"Yahuh, we had fun. Would have called but... you didn't want to see me" He reminded her, injecting that sliver of guilt into her chest. To press against her heart until it broke her. In her pocket, Greta's phone buzzed again but she ignored it. Roy just looked at her smugly, stepping aside for her to leave.

"Just don't eat everything in the fridge or touch my laptop" Greta made sure to have the last word, but it was a feeble threat because she'd never be able to really do anything against him. Because he'd just laugh it off or distract her with something. Probably with a kiss and watch her stutter and blush in her innocence. Greta was a tad prude, and unused to the affection which came with flirtatious boys. As the blonde passed him, Roy's eyes lowered to her ass and legs, which were more on show due to that pretty dress and heels that she wore today. He wondered briefly, who or what had brought cute little Greta into something more showy. Who'd she'd actually bothered to impress or get over. He thought briefly, but then became aware he didn't _really _know much about her. But that must have been how Greta would have liked it. Otherwise she'd sit him down and make him listen to her.

Greta wouldn't be able to make anyone listen to her. Not Roy, not anyone on the street as she semi sprinted down the street in order to not be late. She ignored the angry people calling after her and she kept yelping out apologies because she really could do little else. Her heeled boots clicked down the street and by the time she had gotten to the campus, she'd barely broken a sweat. She paused at the gate, and lifted a hand to her chest. But her heart began to race truly, when the hand patted down on her shoulder. On reflex, she grabbed the hand, and twisted it, pulling the body (and it was a heavy body) around to the front. But her eyes widened in a surprised kind of horror when she saw who the hand belonged to. The casual, coy smirk that was smeared onto that baby face set her pulse racing.

Greta's hand was still on his wrist, and both her wide crystal eyes slid down to their touching limbs and so did Grant's clear sky blue. "_Well._ " He suggestively spoke, letting Greta pull her hands back from his and she kept staring. Suddenly, Greta remembered how to speak - though it was still broken and surprised and her heart beat hadn't gone back to normal, "You found out what UNI i went to! Jesus Grant, you know that borders on Edward Cullen level stalker, right?" and the older boy had nothing to respond with for a while except that lose, lazy smile which made angels cry. He enjoyed seeing her flustered.

"You never answer your cell"_  
_


End file.
